Silver haired men parody Orchestra
by Silver1Cresent.Moon
Summary: kadaj,yazoo,loz and sephiroth at the orchestra attacking each other with instuments Sephiroth grabs the conductor stick and stabs Yazoo Yazoo screams


**Orchestra**

**The orchestra is open, and they walk in **

**Loz goes off to the xylophone, and starts playing **

**Kadaj gets annoyed and bangs Loz's head into it, *clang* Kadaj laughs and starts dragging Loz's face along it **

'That's a really good tune' Yazoo laughs

Sephiroth gets the symbols and bangs them together next to Yazoo's ears

Yazoo goes deaf

**Yazoo tries to get his hearing back and goes to the drums and bangs his head on it **

**Sephiroth goes behind him with a drum **

'**here let me help you' **

***BANG* Yazoo's head inside**

He runs round with a drum on his head and knocks into Kadaj still playing the xylophone with Loz

Kadaj stumbles into trumpet

He stands and trumpet is stuck on his head

**Kadaj sneezes and the trumpet makes a funny noise**

**Kadaj gets it off his head**

**Loz goes to the violin and starts playing **

**Kadaj walks over and starts playing too**

**Loz accidentally stabs Kadaj in the eye with the end of the bow**

**Kadaj screams**

**Kadaj grabs the violin and bow and stabs Loz back in the eye**

**Loz starts crying **

**Kadaj laughs and does it multiple times**

**Sephiroth goes to the piano and starts playing his theme song **

**(the opening violin in it is done by Kadaj in the background, Loz getting stabbed)**

**Yazoo sneaks behind him and pushes him into the piano **

**Yazoo closes it and sits on it **

**From outside you can see the keys moving **

**Sephiroth slices open the piano and wraps him up in piano strings **

**Yazoo trips and falls into another drum**

Loz's eye starts to bleed

(so he is crying blood)

He gets the closet object and shoves it up Kadaj's nose

It happened to be a flute so whenever he breathed the flute would start playing

Loz runs off and runs into Yazoo who still has the drum on his head

**Sephiroth grabs the conductor stick and stabs Yazoo**

**Yazoo screams, echoes in the drum **

**Sephiroth then gets the accordion and starts playing **

**Sephiroth sees the organ and starts playing his theme again **

Kadaj groans

'not again' Kadaj says and flute whistles

Kadaj pulls flute out and starts chasing Loz with it

**Loz runs into the change rooms and closes the door on Kadaj's face **

**Loz comes out wearing a Scottish kilt, and bagpipe and starts playing **

**Kadaj covers his ears 'Ahhh my ears!'**

**Loz walks into the orchestra still playing **

**Yazoo and Sephiroth cover their ears **

**Sephiroth crashes into the organ, making more noise**

**Yazoo gets his gun out and shoots a hole in the bag pipe**

**The bagpipe sags, Sephiroth opens the hole in the bagpipe bigger and puts it on Loz's head**

**Loz runs around and runs into a gong **

Then runs into pole kilt flies up

'we're scared for life!' they scream

Loz looks around with bagpipe still on head

Yazoo pulls bagpipe off Loz's head

'get changed' Yazoo shouts in Loz's ears

'why?, don't you like my pretty kilt' Loz cries

Yazoo puts bagpipe back on Loz's head and pushes him in change rooms

**Yazoo runs out screaming 'I'm now blind'**

**Yazoo yells and screams so much Sephiroth gets annoyed **

**Sephiroth grabs the harmonica and shoves the whole thing in his mouth**

**The harmonica makes a noise every time Yazoo breaths **

**Loz comes out with maracas shaking them around **

**Kadaj grabs one and smacks it on Loz's head **

**Sephiroth laughs 'Loz and Kadaj are babies' **

**Loz frowns and starts to smack it on Kadaj's head **

Loz is wearing the whole outfit that matches the maracas even with the whole frilly bits

Yazoo rolls his eyes

'I'm not a baby' Kadaj cries while getting hit in the head by Loz

**Kadaj whacks Loz so hard that it breaks open and the sand pours out over Loz's head **

**Sephiroth and Yazoo run to the dummy choir (singing choir)**

**Sephiroth stomps on a persons foot **

**The person yells out a note **

**Yazoo stomps quieter **

**So the person sings a quiet note **

**Sephiroth gives an evil smile **

**And stabs his sword into a persons foot the person screams out a note **

**Yazoo laughs and starts shooting at their feet making a tune **

The people also jump to get out of the way of gun shoots

Yazoo and Sephiroth are having fun making the choir sing

Sephiroth gets choir to sing his theme song

Kadaj gets other maraca and hits Loz over the head

**Loz gets angry and grabs the cello and whacks it on Kadaj's head **

**Kadaj falls to the ground unconscious **

**Loz runs off to the choir and laughs **

**He gets his weapon and zaps the people **

**They sing in zappy voice **

When Loz zapped the people

Sephiroth and Yazoo were making the choir sing so they got zapped as well

The choir, Yazoo and Sephiroth's hair are spiky and fuzzy

Sephiroth and Yazoo glare at Loz

Loz walks backwards and bumps into a person and gets zapped

Loz pokes Kadaj electrocuting him

Making Kadaj wake up

**Kadaj grabs Loz and drags him to the harp **

**And runs his face along it**

**Loz zaps Kadaj again**

**Kadaj pulls out his sword at him buts misses and cuts the strings of the harp**

**Loz ducks but trips over and falls on the broken bagpipe making a fart noise, Loz throws it at his face**

**Kadaj runs around and runs into a choir person, the person screams a note **

**Kadaj swings around his sword cutting it off **

**He swings it around so carelessly that he chops off a choir persons head **

**The head falls on the ground, the body still standing, the head still screams **

**Kadaj picks it up and smiles putting a mop head on it **

'**I found mother!' he yells **

**Everyone turns around, Kadaj throws it at Loz **

**Loz catches it and runs around with joy **

**Sephiroth and Yazoo chase him **

**Loz throws it by accident and lands in a big trumpet **

**Yazoo blows the end and the head flies off and hits Kadaj**

Kadaj screams and catches it

He throws it back at Loz

The mop head falls off

Loz starts to cry because it isn't mother

Yazoo and Sephiroth look at the head then at the headless body that's still standing there

Yazoo pokes the body it falls onto a person in the choir they scream a note and fall onto the next person they scream and fall

Then the whole choir is falling like dominoes

Kadaj was hiding behind the choir

Loz spots him and starts chasing him with the head

The head is still screaming

**Loz runs and hides **

**10 minutes later . . . **

**Loz sees a banjo and starts playing **

**Sephiroth gets angry and put a tall bongo drum on him it's so tall that Loz can't walk **

**Loz falls over **

**Kadaj grabs the other one and tries to do it to Sephiroth jumping **

'**your too small' says Sephiroth laughing, Kadaj still struggles**

**Kadaj eventually gets it on Sephiroth then starts laughing**

**Sephiroth disappears **

**Kadaj gets worried panicking**

**Sephiroth turns up behind him about 20m away and picks up the gong and frisbees it at Kadaj **

**Kadaj ducks, the gong crashes into the stage**

**Loz runs out 'it's a UFO' Loz starts screaming **

**Yazoo comes out of the floating dust in an alien suit**

**Loz screams **

'Yazoo's an alien' Loz screams and hides behind Sephiroth

Sephiroth pushes a frightened Kadaj towards the 'alien'

'please don't hurt me' Kadaj cries

Yazoo laughs evily and takes him 'into the spaceship'

Whispers stuff to him

Kadaj walks out like a zombie and heads towards Loz

Loz screams and starts running and pushing choir people in front of him

**Sephiroth pulls out his sword and slices their heads off **

**Loz screams and runs off **

**Sephiroth disappears and appears in front of him with black hair and red glowing eyes and sharp teeth **

**Loz tries running off **

**But Sephiroth grabs him and gives him the evil smile **

The evil smile showed sharp teeth

Loz screams and zaps Sephiroth

Sephiroth was still holding Loz so Loz got electrocuted

Loz runs off and runs into zombie Kadaj

Loz screams and runs into alien Yazoo

Loz is then cornered by Sephiroth, Yazoo and Kadaj

Loz grabs some heads and starts to throw them at them

**The three dodge them and start walking closer to Loz **

**Loz screams and runs into the change rooms and locks the door**

**Later Loz walks out looking around Yazoo turns up in normal clothes**

'**what, you turned into an alien' says Loz**

'**what alien, you must be dreaming' says Yazoo smiling **

**Sephiroth turns up behind him and puts his hand on Loz's shoulder **

'**I've been looking for you' says Sephiroth smiling **

**Loz jumps so high his head gets stuck in the ceiling **

Some flakes of ceiling fall on their heads

Kadaj comes out

'you have dandruff!' Kadaj laughs

Loz falls out of the ceiling and lands on Kadaj

All of Loz's face is white

Yazoo and Sephiroth laugh

Loz screams but breaths in some of the ceiling so he starts coughing

'get off of me' Kadaj mumbles

'sorry' Loz mutters and jumps up

'ow! that hurt!' Kadaj screams

**Loz gets up but Kadaj grabs his foot and pulls him into more of the plaster **

**White dust goes everywhere**

**Sephiroth and Yazoo go back into the theater, Loz and Kadaj follow **

**Sephiroth grabs the digeridoo and whacks Yazoo **

**Yazoo screams through it into Sephiroth's ear **

**Sephiroth gets angry and grabs some of the plaster dust and put it in and blows it into Yazoo's face **

**Sephiroth laughs **

Yazoo looks at Sephiroth angrily

Yazoo grabs hold of a bigger digeridoo but struggles to pick it up

Sephiroth laughs and picks it up he turns it not noticing Kadaj behind him and knocks Kadaj out

Loz starts laughing then notices the digeridoo coming his way

**Sephiroth grabs more plaster and blows it in Loz's face **

**Loz sneezes a cloud of dust, and cant stop**

**Kadaj gets up but Loz sneezes in his face **

**Kadaj gets angry and wipes it off **

**Kadaj gets a Tambourine and bangs it on Loz's head**

**Kadaj laughs 'You've got a collar' **

**The others laugh**

**Loz gets angry and runs at Kadaj **

**Sephiroth sees the harp strings on the floor and quickly grabs it and attaches it to Loz's collar **

**Loz falls to the ground **

**Yazoo laughs and grabs one and uses it as a whip and whips Loz **

**Loz screams, Yazoo accidentally whips Sephiroth **

**Sephiroth turns around giving him the glare**

**Yazoo runs, Sephiroth picks up the strings and whips him back **

Yazoo screams and runs around in circles

Sephiroth laughs and makes a loop in the harp strings and places it on the ground

Yazoo runs over it and gets stuck and he falls into a pile of plaster

Loz zaps the string electrocuting Sephiroth and himself

Sephiroth lets go of string

Loz runs around yelling 'I'm free! I'm free!'

Kadaj steps on the string causing Loz to slip on his back

'NOOO!!!' Loz screams

**Sephiroth gets up with fuzzy hair but quickly fixes it **

**Sephiroth grabs the triangles and throws them at Yazoo **

**Yazoo falls over a keyboard and ends up with marks of the keys on his face **

**Sephiroth runs up and whacks Yazoo's head continuously on the keyboard making funny noises every time his head bangs on the keys **

Kadaj walks Loz around like a dog

'let me go!' Loz screams and zaps the string again

Kadaj's hair goes spiky

Kadaj has a blond moment and puts his head in a bucket of water causing him to get electrocuted again

**Loz laughs 'Uhh . . . Kadaj that's a toilet'**

**Kadaj lifts his head and screams, and washes his hair **

**Loz sneaks out Kadaj sees him and grabs a the hose and sends Loz flying into the wall **

'**you're not going anywhere' says Kadaj**

Loz gets up and takes off the collar

'I'm not going anywhere, I'm going somewhere!' Loz laughs and runs off

'Smart ass!' Kadaj yells

Loz runs past Sephiroth and Yazoo then goes back to them and sits and watches them

**Sephiroth can't see any different instruments so he grabs a big bin and puts it on Yazoo's head**

**He then gets the drum sticks and starts banging on it **

**Yazoo screams and tries to get it off **

**Sephiroth gets annoyed and grabs a big drum stick and whacks it hard **

**Yazoo's head pops out from the bottom of the bin **

**Sephiroth laughs, Loz laughs **

**Sephiroth turns towards him and gives him the evil smile **

'**uh oh' says Loz getting up, then running **

**Sephiroth grabs another bin but with rubbish in it and puts it on his head**

**Loz falls over, Kadaj walks past, Loz takes off the bin **

'**Aww yuck Loz, you stink', says Kadaj**

**Loz starts crying**

Loz then spots Kadaj's snot covered flute and starts poking Kadaj

Kadaj doesn't notice until Loz starts poking his face with it some of it sticks to Kadaj

'**EWW!' yells Kadaj backing away Loz laughs and blows through the other side of the whistle **

**The booga shots out onto Kadaj's face, Kadaj's face is covered **

**The others laugh, Kadaj screams **

When Kadaj breathes in and out of his nose a bubble appears and moves when he breathes

Kadaj makes the bubble and pops in Loz's face

Loz starts to cry and snot starts to drip off his face

Kadaj laughs

Loz throws some rubbish at him and it sticks to his face

**Kadaj gets angry and throws a choir persons head at him **

**Loz screams and kicks it at Kadaj **

**It misses his head only Cm's away**

**The head hits the wall behind him **

**SPLAT!**

**Kadaj covered in brains **

**An eyeball slide down his face **

**Kadaj screams, Loz laughs **

People start coming in to watch the orchestra

Yazoo, Loz, Sephiroth and Kadaj run out and Kadaj leaves a trial of brains behind him

THE END


End file.
